Together
by AdamLL
Summary: A typical dinner night for Kieran, Marcia, Makalov, Astrid, Oscar, and Tanith.


Author's Note: This is kind of a continuation of my other story The Diary. Kieran and Marcia's kids are a little older. Once a month Kieran, Marcia, Makalov, Astrid, Oscar, Tanith and all their kids get together to celebrate their friendship. This is just a typical dinner night for them.

Together

Sweat poured down Raven's brow as he aimed his arrow. His arm was shaking and he couldn't get it to stop. He sighed and put down the bow and arrow.

"I just can't get it Aunt Astrid. I want to be an archer like you but I'm just not good enough yet."

He hung his head in shame. His cousin Avery was a year younger and she was very proficient with a bow.

Astrid smiled gently and kneeled down to Raven. "I understand your frustration, but nothing comes easy. I practiced all the time before I did well. You have to remember that you are also just a beginner."

Avery came up to Raven. "Can I show you how I do it?"

Raven blushed. He was being shown how to fight by a girl; a younger girl, no less.

"Fine, do as you please."

Avery gave her mother a stare that said she was trying her best to get along with him.

Avery stood behind Raven and took a hold of his arms.

"I hold on tightly with my right arm and tell myself I must grip tightly. Then I put the arrow in and pull back with my other arm. Mother says to treat every shot as if it is going to save a comrade's life or prevent your own death. The most important thing is to breath."

Raven sucked in a huge breath and his arm steadied when he thought of protecting someone he loved.

"Now release once you've located your target."

Raven released and his arrow hit close to the red target.

"I actually did it! Thanks Avery! Did you see that, Aunt Astrid?"

Astrid laughed. "Yes honey I did. You will get better with time. Don't rush things."

Raven turned to Avery. "I want to practice more before dinner. Wanna help?"

"Of course."

Across the meadow, Roland and Fern were practicing their sword fighting. They were rushing at each other with wooden swords.

The broke apart to wipe their faces.

"First one to knock the other one down three times wins!" Roland shouted at Fern.

Fern laughed. "Don't cry when you get beat by a girl!"

"HA! You, Fern cousin on my mother's side, will never defeat me, Roland of Crimea 3rd battalion training unit!"

Fern shook her head. "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? By the way, your head is bleeding."

Roland felt his forehead. "It is no-"

Fern rushed and knocked him down. "You are so gullible."

Roland got up quickly and pointed at her. "You caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

They rushed each other and took swipes. They both were doing well at keeping each other at bay.

On top of the hill overlooking the meadow were Kieran, Marcia, and Makalov.

Makalov was tipping a bottle back. "You know we both did pretty well for ourselves. You two have three good lookin kids and Astrid and I have stronger and more attractive kids."

Marcia smacked the back of his head. "Can't you just be nice one day!"

Makalov went tumbling down the hill head first and rolled all the way down.

Kieran and Marcia rolled around laughing from the top.

"Hey buddy! While your down there bring the kids up for dinner!"

Oscar and Tanith were inside setting the table with all the wonderful food they had made. Oscar and Tanith's only son Wilson was sitting at the table with Flay, who he was currently dating. Kieran did not approve of his daughter dating the rival he picked out for her.

"Flay, why can't you fight with your rival instead of making goo goo eyes with him? You also don't shout your name and rank like the rest of the family."

Flay rolled her eyes. "Father the only loons who do that are you and Roland. The rest of the family is normal."

"You try my patience so, Flay."

Marcia gasped. "Oh cheese balls!"

Kieran turned to Marcia. "What? I didn't get too out of hand."

Marcia squinted. "No I meant Oscar made cheese balls."

Kieran stood up and pointed his finger at Oscar. "AHA! Of course, I should have seen this coming. By making one of my wife's favorite snacks you plan to steal her away from me to weaken me, therefore defeating me for good. You are a sly one. I'd expect nothing less from my archrival."

Tanith glared at Kieran. "Sit down please. We are about to eat."

Flay mouthed that she was sorry to Wilson. She is constantly embarrassed by her dad's behavior.

Everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed the meal that Oscar and Tanith made. The twins made themselves sick because they had a race to see who could finish eating first. Avery and Fern sat quietly like their mother. Makolov was passed out drunk by the end of the meal. Kieran was trying to separate Wilson and Flay. Marcia was too busy stuffing her face with cheese.

Oscar and Tanith smiled at each other. "No other dinner like it."

Character Relationship Log

Kieran is married to Marcia and they have Flay, Roland, and Raven.

Flay is the oldest having red hair like Kieran. She is a peg knight for Crimea. She is about 16 right now. She is headstrong and is not as laidback as her parents.

Roland and Raven are twins. They have pink hair like Marcia but a little darker. Roland is strong and just like Kieran in personality. He likes to use the sword as his weapon. Raven is quiet and timid. He wants to be an archer for crimea. They are 12 years old.

Makalov is married to Astrid and they have two girls, Fern and Avery.

Fern is the older girl. She is 14 years old and has purple hair. She takes her cavalier training very seriously. She likes to tease Roland because she is much better with a sword than he is. They are rivals. Her dream is to become a famed Crimean paladin.

Avery is 11 years old and has black hair like Astrid. She is sort of a prodigy child. She picked up a bow at 8 years and has been flawless ever since. She has the skill to be an official knight of Crimea but chooses to train at home and enlist at an older age. She is very polite and quiet.

Oscar is married to Tanith and they have a son, Wilson.

He is 15 years old but looks to be about 18. He is strongly built and has Tanith's brown hair with small green streaks in his bangs. He is already an official knight of Crimea. He is a lance cavalier like Oscar. Many girls swoon over him but he has his eye on Flay. Kieran announced when Flay and Wilson were young that they were official rivals, but they had other plans. Wilson is very respectful and dutiful like his parents. They taught him to always be kind to others. Tanith has lightened up since having Wilson.


End file.
